


【求RP点梗二】⑥Flower Dance

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Years of the Trees
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】双树熄灭前【出场人物】Aredhel，Elenwë【配对组合】A||//E【文章分级】PG【完稿日期】2016年5月16日【总计字数】1131【前言备注】一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。原来有一句“披星戴月”，可后来想想那时候还没有月亮。





	【求RP点梗二】⑥Flower Dance

圣树的光辉在遥远的Taniquetil山上交织，银色的光芒逐渐将金色所取代。Tirion城的小公主，你要去哪里呀？今天晚上的甜点吃完了吗，为何走得如此仓促呢？飞花缀满了你白色的猎装，风儿吹散了你束起的黑发。马蹄声儿哒哒，踏碎了一地落华。

林中深处金发的她是谁呢？踩着细碎轻盈的步伐。

谁忆那年素衣新嫁，戴着玲珑天蓝的头纱。长裙为Amal亲手所裁，白靴也是她亲手所纳。细密针脚如同无缝的天衣，银色丝线闪烁在Telperion的照耀下。夏叶是你颈中纹理细腻的翡翠，海洋之星坠落在你眼角绽放光华。

若你开口歌唱，是否也像那叮咚清脆的山泉？更胜于Laurelin的金雨，落在灌木丛中，只闻叶儿沙沙。

你拥我翻身下马，卸下肩头的箭袋腰间的弯刀。你看得出神，蔚蓝的眸子中好似有星辰流转。你说Valmar不曾有我这样的女孩，她们都只会吟诗朗朗、琴棋书画。我问你愿否同我一样，高山横卧在我足下、天地铺就我的床榻？

你笑了，笑得跟那座山上的维丽那样——温和端庄。这儿可是诺多族的天下，你大可以自由地尽情欢笑。吾爱，愿否同我高歌一曲，在这好似无人知晓的小径林岗。

来吧，随我一起上马，我带你去看看Oromë的猎场。他若是见我带了个Vanya公主过去，一定会惊得下巴都掉下来的。我们还可以在暮鼓晨钟声里，听他吹响唤醒自然的号角。

Culúrien，你要睡去了吗？日子过得是那样快。Ninquelótë，你问我为何会感叹时光的流逝吗？明明在这样一个蒙福的、永恒的世界。

因那Ilúvatar父神赐予他子女的天赋，我们偶尔能窥见未来的罅隙。

他们问我，Vanya的金发公主，你要去哪儿呢？我说，Tirion如此广阔而自由，我想一个人出去走走。他们并未阻拦，我便即刻离开。因这是大能者守护的世界，没有什么危险的存在，除了他们自身——内心的火焰。

繁茂葱茏的夏叶遮挡住银色的星芒，像极了旗帜上的徽章。我伸出手去探它，却只感受到刺骨的冰凉。到那时，Varda大人也不会祝福我吗？

通晓音律的我很快就熟悉这儿的万物之声。只要有乐音，就会有歌谣。只要有歌谣，就会成为我族的方向，如同创世的乐章。可你们不一样……

自马背上翻身而下的，是身穿猎装Noldor的白公主。浅灰的瞳眸清澈明亮，乌黑的发丝涌动着夜色的微光。我接下轻盈落地的你，你为我展示昨日刚新鲜出炉的弓箭与弯刀。问我，愿不愿意，同你一样？

我笑了，确实是发自内心地笑了。我想起了从前在Valmar的那些同伴，你跟她们都不太一样。Noldor的姑娘像火焰一样，自由自在地燃烧，给人以温暖和力量。

你说未来那么遥远，何必日日为不确定的事而烦恼伤神？我们能够享受与追求的，是现在；能用双手把握住的，是当下。那些虚无缥缈的事，全都走开吧。在自然的怀抱中，我们依然自由。

我当然愿意与你一同，放声高唱。在开阔的旷野里，以天为被，以地为床。还可以去Oromë大人的猎场。你说，他若是见白公主带了个Vanya前去，一定会惊得下巴都掉下来的。

我倒是很想看看，平日里一脸严肃的Oromë大人会有怎样吃惊的表情呢？


End file.
